1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toilet which has a bowl and flushing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilets of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One such toilet is disclosed, for example, in a toilet wherein when the chain attached to the lever of the flushing cistern is pulled, as shown in FIG. 1, the hollow iron bell-shaped unit rises and opens the passage to the flush pipe. As soon as water flows down the flush pipe, a vacuum is formed in the cavity of the bell causing more water to flow from the cistern through the bell and down the flush pipe.
The cavity inside the bell thus acts as a siphon, as shown in FIG. 2. When a vacuum is formed at C, by the initially applied suction, water is drawn through the siphon tube. Once the flow has been started, it will continue. For the siphon to function, its outlet must always be below the level of water in the tank.
When the chain of the water closet has been briefly pulled and released, the bell falls back into position over the inlet of the flush pipe, but the flow of water still continues, due to the siphon effect, until the cistern has been drained. As the water level in the cistern goes down, the float descends and opens the water supply valve, so that the cistern fills up again. When the float has risen to a certain level, the incoming water is cut off by the valve.
Another such tiolet is disclosed, for example, in a toilet wherein when the rod is briefly pulled up and then released, as shown in FIG. 3, the water continues to flow until the cistern is drained. The rod is provided with a freely movable float which is prevented from floating to the surface of the water by two stops on the pull rod. When the rod is raised and the inlet of the flush pipe is opened, the closing pressure, which is developed by the water column in the full tank, is reduced. The buoyancy of the float predominates and keeps the pipe inlet open. The rod then descends and the rubber valve disc is thrust against its seat by the incoming water.
Various toilet deodorants are known in the art. One such toilet deodorant is disclosed, for example, in a toilet deodorizer that is contained in a plastic container which is snapped on to the rim on the left side of the bowl. It is imperative that the container fit snugly against the side of the bowl. The toilet is then flushed and the container must be manually moved along the rim of the bowl to assure that water flows directly over the container. However, if the deodorizer is not wearing evenly, the container must be moved to a different position, preferably to the opposite side of the bowl.
Another such toilet deodorant is disclosed, for example, in a toilet deodorizer that is contained in a bottle which is installed upside down in the toilet tank. Before the bottle is clipped to the inside tank wall, it must first be held upright over water so that the bottom clip may be pushed out and the green ribbed outer cap removed. However, it is imperative that the water level in the tank reach above the bottle opening, and that the contents of the bottle do not touch the eye, skin or clothing.
Another such toilet deodorant is disclosed, for example, in a toilet deodorizer that is contained in a cup which is installed in the toilet tank. However, the toilet bowl must first be cleaned thoroughly, the toilet flushed, and the tank evacuated of water before the cup is placed on the bottom of the toilet tank. In order to dispose of the cup, the toilet must be flushed and the cap removed before the tank refills. It is imperative that any excess water be drained into the tank and that the plastic cup be disposed of properly in a plastic bag. The contents of the cup must not be spilled on the floor, on fabrics or come in contact with the eyes, skin or mucous membranes. Additionally, the cup must be tightly closed and stored away from metals and fabrics.
Another such toilet deodorant is disclosed, for example, in a toilet deodorizer that is contained in a unit which is installed in the toilet tank. The unit must be extended to full length and placed in the center rear of the tank so that the unit rests on the tank bottom when it is hooked onto the tank wall. However, it is imperative that the unit be placed free of any moving parts and that the tank water level must fall below the bottom hole of the unit when the toilet is flushed. If the tank water level does not fall below the bottom hole of the unit when the toilet is flushed, the unit must be raised up until the water level in the tank at its lowest point falls below the bottom hole of the unit. Additionally, the deodorizer must not come in contact with the skin, eyes or be ingested.
The capacity of the flushing cistern is approximately two gallons. Nearly half the water used in an average household flows through the toilets that require deodorizing.
It can be seen that the prior art devices possess numerous disadvantages. Additionally, the prior art devices fail in their attempt to provide a single compact integral unit that both conserves water and deodorizes a toilet.